After such a long time
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Since there are barely, if not any, Rodolfo and Maria stories, I decided to do one. This is how Rodolfo and Maria are restarting their relationship up again. (Possible future chapters in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story does not take place in the same world as my Tigre and Cuervo Eternal Story.**

Maria is putting books that have been returned to her to their original shelves. Ever since Manny graduated from Middle School and went to High School, she took a job at the Miracle City public library. After she finished putting away her books, she decided to sit down and listen to the radio in her office. She was listening to how one of the new heroes that have come to defend Miracle City has recently prevented El Oso from robbing the Miracle City Credit Union, again. New heroes have been popping up to defend Miracle City from crime and villainy. Some of these new heroes have been trained by Rodolfo, or White Pantera, to defend Miracle City; it's gotten to the point where he doesn't need to do anything anymore. Maria believes, if nothing else hopes, that Rodolfo will give up being White Pantera so the two of them could get back together. While Maria may have divorced him after not being able to handle seeing him in danger any longer, she still had some feeling for him that she will admit to herself but never to Rodolfo (at least not yet anyway). She barely sees him as much ever since Manny went off to college outside of Miracle City and that was only a year ago.

After she turned off the radio, she got a call about a shipment of the latest books (Sunset Lovers 5) is being delayed due to some of the trucks experiencing engine troubles. She is told that she can come get the books in Midnight City herself rather than simply waiting for them to come to her; Maria agreed to do this as long as the price of shipping is cut from the pickup. Maria knew that a drive to Midnight City would take about 8 hours and that Midnight City, despite having an amazing tourist attraction, is almost if not as dangerous as Miracle City. While she does have means to defend herself, the means being her Plata Peligrosa glove, she doesn't feel comfortable going by herself; so, she decided to ask Rodolfo if he would drive her there.

She headed over to the Rivera house to talk to Rodolfo personally. When she arrived, she could hear loud noises coming from inside the house, almost as if fighting was going. Maria was about to enter a hyperventilation state but she helped calmed herself down with a breathing technique that she's been learning (that took her 6 years to master). Afterwards, the noise stopped and Maria is able to knock on the door; Rodolfo answered it.

"Hello Maria!" said Rodolfo

"What was going on in there?" Maria asked noticing the mess in the house

"That was one of Grandpapi's failed muck monster that he sent to Dr. Chipotle Sr.; it was one of the things he sent to every villain in Miracle City before passing away. Dr. Chipotle Sr recently had half of that monster sent to me and the other half sent to Manny." Rodolfo explained

"A muck monster?" Maria asked

"You don't want to know the full details of that. And looks like it messed up all my hard work, but I can clean this up again in an instant." said Rodolfo

"Before you start cleaning, I need to ask you a favor." said Maria

"(In his mind) A favor! From Maria! I wonder what it is! Whatever it is, I can't mess it up. (to Maria; in a calm manner) What is the favor?" said Rodolfo

"I need you to drive me to Midnight City." said Maria

"Midnight City! Sorry it's just, why do you need to go there?" Rodolfo asked with a concerned look on his face

"My shipment of books can't be shipped here but they said I could go pick them up. Normally I would wait for the shipment, but I can't afford to since many people who preordered the book are really looking forward to it, myself included. So I need you to drive me there so I can pick them up." said Maria

"Of course! What time do you want to go?" said Rodolfo

"As early as possible, so about 6am." said Maria

"Alright, I'll be sure to be ready before then." said Rodolfo

"See you tomorrow!" said Maria

"Maria!" said Rodolfo about to ask Maria something before stopping himself

"Yes!" said Maria

"Never mind!" said Rodolfo

With that said, Maria left and headed to her home. Rodolfo was very happy to see her, but he thought it more than he would show it. Despite Maria divorcing him, he still has a love for her that will never disappear. He's always understood why Maria left him and has never hated her or stopped loving her because of it. Even when she came back to Miracle City, he would make a few attempts to reignite the romance between the two of them, but they (slightly) failed. He's hoping that he could have a better chance to reconnect with her properly during this errand even if it's nothing too big; all he really wants is to win her love or at least start over with her. He is willing to wait as long as possible until it was no longer possible anymore.

As Maria was heading home, she thought it was nice to see him again and hopes that this pickup will go off without a problem. She could tell that Rodolfo was going to probably ask her on a date or something but he didn't, which kind of surprised her.

The next morning, Rodolfo walked over to the library to meet up with Maria. The two of them took a truck that Maria rented for this trip; Rodolfo offered to pay for three-fourths of it but Maria declined that offer since this is about her library and this is her responsibility. Rodolfo and Maria got in the truck and headed for Midnight City. When they arrived at a stoplight, Rodolfo grabbed a phone out of his pocket and placed it in the nearby glove compartment; once he put it down it started to buzz.

"Could you check that for me?" Rodolfo asked

"Sure! You have three message from Albino Burrito, Silver Echo, and….Madame B." said Maria as she is looking at Rodolfo's phone

"You sound surprised; I have every hero's number who wanted to learn under me." said Rodolfo

"Even her. I met that woman when she came into my library in her "very, very, revealing outfit" when she came to pick up the book "How to please your man slave"; she made all the men (and a few woman) have nose bleeds. She's like the hoochie mamas that I warned Manny to avoid while he's in college." said Maria with a ticked off look on her face

"Madame B has her "interest" but she is still a hero and wants to do good in Miracle City. However, if it makes you feel better, I've talked to her about changing her outfit to be a more kid friendly." said Rodolfo

"How did you do that?" Maria asked

"I talked to her about it; it took me a while, but she finally agreed to my suggestions on what to wear. (noticing another look on her face) I didn't tell her what to wear." said Rodolfo

"Really?" said Maria

"I just gave her a suggestion on how to be a hero and what to wear while being a hero; it's up to her if she takes my advice or not. "said Rodolfo

"Looks like you have a few more messages." said Maria as she sees more messages appearing on Rodolfo's phone

"Can you read them to me?" Rodolfo asked

"Sure! How long have you been doing this?" Maria asked

"I started this about a year ago before Manny went to college. Even though he's on the path of a hero, he no longer needed/wanted my advice like he did when he was a child. However, there were some new heroes who wanted to learn from me and give them advice on how to defend Miracle City. I help them when they need it, but it's gotten to the point where they can handle Miracle City by themselves anyway." Rodolfo explained

"You don't say." said Maria

As they drive continued, Maria sent the messages back to every hero that was on Rodolfo's phone and he would tell her exactly what to say. While she is doing this, Maria sees how many rising heroes want his help and all the thank you that he receives for giving them advice.

After driving for a few more hours and making a few stops for gas, they finally arrived at Midnight City and the place where they are supposed to pick up the books. As the books are being placed in the truck, Rodolfo thought he noticed someone watching them, but he didn't act on it since he didn't want to make Maria freak out on this simple run. Once all the books were loaded, Rodolfo and Maria headed out to get back to Miracle City.

Maria was happy that this didn't take too long and nothing bad happened. However, she spoke too soon when a group of evil bikers from the city is following them. Rodolfo did his best to lose them since he didn't want to get in a fight with them; he did want to fight them, but he knew that Maria would freak out if he started to fight them. However, one of them shot the tires to the truck and forced Rodolfo to make and emergency stop/crash. The criminals surrounded the truck and asked that they hand over the books now or they will be forced to use the big guns; the big guns turned out to be a giant robot.

"What's Giant Robot Sanchez doing here?" Rodolfo said looking at the bikers and the robot

"It's not Giant Robot Sanchez; it's his twin brother, Giant Robot Hernandez." said Maria

"How do you know that?" Rodolfo asked

"You can tell the difference between giant robots by the type of metal they are made, the eyes, and the brand that each of them has on their right leg; it's a fact." said Maria showing Rodolfo a book on giant robots

"I'll see if there's an opening to help you get out of here; just give me a second." said Rodolfo looking around

"I don't think there is; besides, I won't leave these books. We can take them." said Maria grabbing the case

"What do you mean "we"? I thought you gave that to Frida?" said Rodolfo seeing Maria opening the case, revealing her Plata Peligrosa glove

"I did but she gave it back to me since she found a mystical item to call her own. She gave me a few tips on how to control it." Maria explained

"You don't have to do anything Maria. I may be trying to retire right now, but protecting you and the books you love so much is more important." said Rodolfo

"I know, but I want to do this with you; it's the only way I can face you properly." said Maria

With that said, Rodolfo and Maria changed into White Pantera and Plata Peligrosa respectively. It was easy for the two of them to take out these bikers since they were clearly novices. The only real threat was Giant Robot Hernandez. White Pantera and Plata Peligrosa jumped up to kick and punch the robot in the head, stomach and legs. This caused Giant Robot Hernandez to go down and fall apart. The two of them tied them up and kicked them in the direction to the nearest prison. As for the truck, all the tires are out and it looks like a few parts were damaged in the crash. Lucky for them, there is a small town not too far from their location and they took the truck there to get it fixed.

When they arrived at the town, the mechanic told them that he should be able to have all the problems for them fixed in two-three days. Maria didn't mind, but she was worried about someone trying to steal the books again. Rodolfo looked at the map and realized that there is a place where they can hide the books and spend the night and it wasn't too far from here. After getting something to eat, they headed to the location that Rodolfo was talking about. The location that they went to is a nearby hill, but when Rodolfo pressed on a certain spot on the hill, a huge door appeared right in front of him.

"What is this place?" Maria asked

"It was one of Papi's safe houses; it's also where my father proposed to my mother." Rodolfo explained

"How many safe houses did he have?" Maria asked as she and Rodolfo walked in

"Including this one, 18; this is the one he left to me before he died. I figured that it might be the best place to keep your books safe until we can get on the road again." said Rodolfo

"Looks like this place has been cleaned recently." said Maria looking around the place

"I came here a few days ago to clean it up a bit since he did leave it to me; also to make sure that anything that he may have stolen in the past would get returned." said Rodolfo

"How much did you have to return?" Maria asked

"To my surprise, nothing. I can only assume he moved anything he thought of value somewhere that no one would ever find it, unless they took up the path of evil like he did. This place is heavily fortified, completely undetectable, and is giant monster proof; you can rest easy knowing your books are safe." said Rodolfo assuring Maria

"Thank you! So, you're really planning on retiring being White Pantera; when were you going to tell me?" said Maria

"I was going to tell you when it became official; I had to make sure that everything was taken care for me to do that, mainly making sure the newer heroes had enough training and advice to defend Miracle City without me. Also, I'm not as young as I used to be. By the way, you dropped this when the truck crashed." said Rodolfo

"Thanks! I've been reading that book for a long time now. I started reading this series for a long time now." said Maria showing a book called "How to deal with stress when a loved one is in danger"

"What is it about?" Rodolfo asked

"It's about dealing with stress, coping with loss, and figuring out ways to deal with a family member or loved one being in danger." said Maria

"You started reading it when you kept seeing Manny as El Tigre more often." said Rodolfo

"Yes, but I also did it to try and get used to you being in danger, sort of. It took me a long time actually get in touch with such a book since part of me didn't like some of the tips it was giving me." said Maria

"I kind of see why you would have trouble with some of these tips; they just tell you to simply get over it." said Rodolfo looking at the book and scheming a few chapters

"The other volumes gave better tips." said Maria

"Maria, I know that seeing Manny and Me fight put ourselves in danger like that took a toll on you." said Rodolfo grabbing her hands gentle

"It was hard; it still is. However, I knew that Miracle City still needed you. I thought that you would have retired when I came back, but then again Miracle City is a dangerous place and still filled with crime and villainy; even if you wanted to retire, no one could really fill the void of protecting it until now." said Maria

"True, but I should have thought about your feelings a lot more than I did. I should have thought of you and how me being out there was putting a toll on you. I should have been more considerate of your feelings." said Rodolfo taking off his mask

"I should have been more understanding." said Maria

"Let's agree that we both made mistakes in the past; all we can do is move on and start from scratch." said Rodolfo

Rodolfo and Maria looked at each other, eye to eye, for a while. Then the two of them kissed each other passionately. The kiss lasted for almost five minutes and the two of them fell onto the couch as a result. Rodolfo and Maria stopped kissing and looked at each other again.

"I forgot how you were a great kisser." said Rodolfo

"You too!" said Maria

"I know that look in your eye; are you sure? We don't have to do anything." said Rodolfo seeing lust in Maria's eyes

"I'm sure! After such a long time, I've been wanting to do this; I just had to make sure my feelings for you are made of love first. I know you've loved me, even though I divorced." said Maria placing her hand on his face

"I couldn't stop loving you. How we left things, it didn't feel anything ended. I told myself that I would continue to pursue your love all over again, even if it took me the rest of my life." said Rodolfo

"Were there times that you doubted?" Maria asked

"Yes! But I reminded myself not to give up." said Rodolfo

"That's one of best qualities about you; you never give up. I love you, Rodolfo Rivera." said Maria

"I love you too, Maria Rivera." said Rodolfo

With that said, Rodolfo and Maria continued to make out on the couch. As they made out, they stripped each other of their clothes until they were both completely naked. Both of them looked at their respective nude bodies; Rodolfo looked at Maria's size c breast and Maria looked at Rodolfo's muscular body. Maria had Rodolfo lay down and kissed his chest and face, leaving lipstick marks all over him. As she continued, she noticed that Rodolfo's cock grows. Maria could tell that Rodolfo is not aroused by breast but also aroused by the kisses; the kisses more so than the breast. She then went down to his cock and gave Rodolfo a handjob first; she felt how big and hard it is before she proceeded to sucking on it. Rodolfo panted and giggled a bit from Maria sucking him off. He could feel her wet tongue licking his cock. This continued on until Rodolfo climaxed in Maria's mouth. Rodolfo apologized for cumming so early; he was just so aroused by her mouth that he didn't expect to cum so soon. Maria said it was alright, but he had to do something

Rodolfo then had Maria lay on her back and he proceeded down to her feet in order to kiss them. Maria loves having her feet kissed and licked; it made her, in a sense, feel like a goddess. Maria moaned and giggled as Rodolfo continued kissing her feet. She watched as Rodolfo pleased her like a goddess as he continued to kiss her feet and started to kiss her legs and thighs. It made Maria remember how he used to kiss her like that during their honeymoon. As this went on, Maria had Rodolfo stop kissing her legs, spread them out, and exposed her pussy to Rodolfo in order for him to start licking it. As he started to lick her pussy with his tongue, Maria started to let out very strong moans from his tongue. She could feel Rodolfo circle all around her pussy gently and with passion; she even squeezed her breast too just help increase the pleasure. Before she could tell Rodolfo, she climaxed right in front of his face.

"I didn't mean to do that." said Maria

"It's ok; it makes up for me not warning you too." said Rodolfo

"It really has been a long time." said Maria

"It has." said Rodolfo

"Before you do anything, two things you should know. If you have to cum, you can do it inside of me; I had my tubes tied a while back so I can't get pregnant anymore." Maria explained

"I got a vasectomy a while back." said Rodolfo

"Second, be gentle with me." said Maria

"Are you sure? We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." said Rodolfo with a comforting voice

"Rodolfo, I want this! I've wanted this for a long time; I just needed to love you again before I did anything." said Maria placing her hand on his chest

"Ok! I'll give you what you want." said Rodolfo

Rodolfo did what she wanted and placed his cock inside of Maria's pussy. As he is placing his cock inside of Maria's pussy, she moans in pain a bit from having it go inside of her; the pain stopped as soon as it was inside of her. Maria let out small tear from the pain, but Rodolfo wiped it away for her and he started thrusting his cock inside of Maria. As thrusted his cock in slowly, the two of them looked at each other passionately as the pleasure and pain is coursing through their veins; it even caused the both of them to sweet. Rodolfo, as he thrusted his cock inside of Maria, gave Maria a passionate kiss; the two of them then had their tongues kissing each other at the same time. Rodolfo could then feel himself ready to cum again; Maria told him to go ahead and release it inside of her. He did what she said and released his cum inside of her pussy. Maria could feel the sensation of having his juices inside of her again; it reminded her of the time they conceived Manny. Afterwards, Rodolfo took his cock out of Maria and the two of them made out one final time before falling asleep

The next morning, Rodolfo and Maria are still laying on the couch with a blanket over them. Maria started to wake up first and sees that Rodolfo is still asleep. She looked at him with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek; this caused him to wake up.

"Hey!" said Rodolfo

"Hey! You were amazing last night." said Maria

"So were you. It really has been a long time." said Rodolfo

"It has. While this may have been fun, we have a long way to go before our relationship can be truly repaired." said Maria

"We do; but we have a long time to for that. If we work together, it will be stronger than ever, Mi Amor." said Rodolfo

 **Well it took me a while, but I managed to finish this story. I might do more chapters for this, but it will depend on how I feel later on. I would also like to thank my friend Phantomwriter for helping me out with this; he's a great writer and friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 3 months since Rodolfo and Maria have started their relationship all over again. They aren't in a husband and wife capacity, rather a boyfriend girlfriend capacity. Rodolfo, true to his word, gave up being White Pantera completely and gave the Bronze Boots of Truth to Manny for him to use for himself and/or give to his son/daughter one day; while he still gave advice to some of the new heroes in Miracle City, he didn't get involved in the fights physically. Maria also sent her Plata Peligrosa glove to Manny as well since Frida no longer wants it and she figured it would be safe with Manny as well. The two of them are taking their relationship slowly by simply going on dates every Friday and/or Saturday; it only got intimate two times within these past 3 months. The dates were basic stuff, such as dinner, movies, walks in the parks, etc.

After one of their dates, Rodolfo suggested that the two of them really spend some time together, just the two of them on a vacation of sorts; this one would last for about two weeks. Maria was a bit reluctant about this, but agreed to this since she and Rodolfo are trying to start over and he's been "good" these past three months. The two of them decided to head to go to the beach, but not the one near Miracle City. The beach that they both planned to go to is called Avocado Island. This beach is sort of exclusive; you had to have a condo to go to this island. Luckily, the beach was given to both Rodolfo and Manny from Grandpapi to be used however they pleased. Rodolfo checked with Manny if he needed to use the condo any time soon; lucky for him, Manny is overseas so he won't be going there anytime soon.

When the two of them arrived at the island, they started unpacking in their rooms, Maria got a pictures of the pyramids that she requested; she asked Manny if he ever went overseas to get pictures of any famous landmarks. However, she was also looking at the girl that is in one of his pictures.

"Is something wrong?" Rodolfo asked

"What do you think of this girl?" Maria asked showing Rodolfo a picture of Manny's girlfriend

"You mean Lola; she's nice." said Rodolfo

"You know her." said Maria

"Well, not personally. I know she's the daughter of a former hero named Captain Phantom and she goes to the same school as Manny; she's also a hero that goes by the hero name Mystic Woman. Manny told me that the two of them have been dating for a year now." Rodolfo explained

"Manny hasn't told me about this." said Maria with a disappointed look on her face

"Maybe he's still having PTSD from when you gave him your sex education lecture before he went to college." said Rodolfo

"I wanted to make sure that our son had everything he needed to know when going into such an environment where some if not all the girls would want a piece of him or if he tried to engage any girls; I mainly went under the assumption that he had yours and Grandpapi's playboy/flirty tendencies." said Maria firmly

"Maria, I gave him the talk too you know and I was serious on the subject as well but I didn't go to the lengths that you did based on what Manny told me about your lessons." said Rodolfo

"I know that; but I had to make sure he got a woman's perspective too. I don't want our son to get any unwanted STDs or getting a girl pregnant before he marries her. I want to be a Grandmami someday mind you, but still." said Maria

"All we can do is hope for the best from Manny." said Rodolfo

"I know that. However, to be completely honest, I kind of want him to seattle with Frida. I know the two of them dated and broke up in order to simply remain friends, but still." said Frida

"Who knows, that might happen. But I was sort of thinking he might end up with Black Cuervo. I only say that because she and Manny managed to work things out in the end despite being on opposite sides of the law." said Rodolfo

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. So, what do you want to do first?" said Maria

"I figured that we could take a walk around the island." said Rodolfo

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just let me get changed into my new outfit. Wait outside; I want this outfit to be a surprise." said Maria

"But I need to get changed too." said Rodolfo

"Knowing you, I bet you have your bathing suit underneath you. I need the bathroom for a bit too, so you'll have to change outside." said Maria

"Fine." said Rodolfo

Rodolfo did have his swimsuit underneath his gray suit. He tore of his suit and pants in order to get into his beach outfit; he is wearing a white undershirt and white with some red and gold on it swimming trunks. As he is waiting outside, he notices that something fell on the ground that he grabbed immediately; it was his and Maria's old wedding rings. He still held on to them even after their divorce. He hopes to give Maria's ring back to her during this two week vacation but he wants to see how things will play out before he does anything; if he feels that this two week vacation isn't the right time, he'll wait.

Inside, Maria is trying to decide what to wear while on the beach with Rodolfo. She brought about 10 swimsuits for this week but couldn't decide which one would make an impression on Rodolfo; she knows that he'll love anything that she's wearing but she wants to make an impression on him during this walk and their time alone together. Maria also grabbed some papers out of her bag; they are marriage papers. Depending on how this vacation goes, she's planning on having Rodolfo and her being husband and wife officially, again.

After deciding what to wear, Maria walked out wearing a silver and red bikini with a matching red silk skirt and silver beach hat. Rodolfo started to drool at the sight of seeing Maria but Maria snapped him out of it and the two of them began their walk around the island. As they are walking, they pass by other beach condos that people use and they looked at the sea too.

"Makes you think we have the whole island to ourselves." said Rodolfo

"It does feel that way; even though that's not the case since the guy that drove us here on that boat told us that there are other people using their condos on the other side of the island." said Maria

"Maybe we might run into to them." said Rodolfo

"Maybe. By the way, since we're out here, I want to stop by this spot here." said Maria looking at a map she had

"You mean Avocado mountain; sure we can go there." said Rodolfo

"You've been to that place before." said Maria

"It was a long time ago, back when me, my mother, and papi went here on vacation. My mother took me there to see all of the island from the very top of that mountain. If I remember correctly, it's about a 2 hour long walk from where we are right now; 20 minutes if the lift if operational." said Rodolfo

"We can walk there; it will give us more time to talk about stuff." said Maria

"Alright, but if you get tired let me know and I'll carry you there." said Rodolfo

"I'll be fine." said Maria

Rodolfo and Maria began their walk to Avocado mountain. As they are walking, they take a look at the wildlife that is on this island, which mostly consisted of birds and non poisonous snakes and frogs; most of these animals were brought here for wildlife preservation and have been deemed harmless to any human who is on this island. While they continued to walk, Maria was starting to get tired and almost pass out from this long walk. Rodolfo gave her some water and then asked her if she wanted him to carry her the rest of the way; Maria reluctantly accepted and she was picked up by Rodolfo the entire time it took them to get to the mountain. However, she liked how Rodolfo is holding on to her like that; she made sure to grab onto Rodolfo tightly. Rodolfo was enjoying this way more than Maria is since he was feeling like a hero getting the girl in the end while carrying Maria. After walking for awhile, they arrived at their destination.

"It looks amazing up here; you really can see the entire island from here." said Maria

"It does look beautiful up here." said Rodolfo

"You can put me down now." said Maria

"Oh, right. Sorry." said Rodolfo putting her down

"I could tell that you enjoyed carrying me like that a little too well." said Maria

"I probably did, but you were tired from an hour long walk." said Rodolfo

"I was never the athletic type you know." said Maria

"We can take the lift back if it makes you feel better." said Rodolfo

"Agreed! How about we eat lunch now." said Maria

"I agree." said Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, tomorrow, we should head over to the town we passed by; I saw a certain book store that I want to check out." said Maria setting up the blanket

"Of course, anything you like. Besides, there was a store that I wanted to look for while we're there; I want to see if it's still there." said Rodolfo placing the food out on the blanket

"What kind of store is it?" Maria asked

"It's an antique store that I remember liking a long time ago. I want to see if they have something there that I want to get that only that store has." said Rodolfo

"How do you know it's still there after all this time? The chances of it being there might be very low." said Maria

"I still have to see for myself if it's there; you know me." said Rodolfo

"I do, believe me I do.(looking at the ocean) The ocean really looks lovely from here." said Maria

"It is, but there is something more beautiful that I see." said Rodolfo

"What's that?" said Maria

"You." said Rodolfo

"(giggling) You and your pick up lines. I remember you using something similar back when we first dated and on some of the other girls." said Maria rolling her eyes a bit

"Yes, but I always meant every word of it. Besides, you were and still are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." said Rodolfo getting closer to Maria

"You always knew what a woman would want." said Rodolfo

Rodolfo and Maria gave each other a kiss before they continued to eat. After they finished eating, the two of them headed for the lift to take them back down. Maria then noticed a huge storm cloud coming their way and the lift shut down; it shuts down automatically when a storm is nearby. Rodolfo picked Maria up and ran down the trail as fast as possible in hopes of avoiding the storm. He ran as fast as possible, but he couldn't beat the storm cloud and the rain coming. Luckily, Maria told him that they could take shelter in a nearby cave that's not too far from where they are. Rodolfo found the cave that Maria was talking about and the two of them took shelter in. They went deeper into the cave to get away from the winds and wait the storm out. As they go deeper into the cave, they find a pool filled with mud. Maria explained that this case not only doubles as a shelter in case of storms but it's also a mud bath area too. The mud is has many therapeutic and healing properties that guest love to get in.

"We should be safe in here for the time being. I wanted to go to this place sometime this week but I don't mind coming here sooner." said Maria

"From the looks of things, we're going to be in here for a while. I checked the forecast before we came here; they didn't say that it was going to rain." said Rodolfo

"I hope the condo is going to be ok." said Maria

"Don't worry; it's fortified to hold against a storm. When Papi and my mother had the condo built, he placed safeguards for it to be protected by storms, hurricanes, tsunamis, thunder, fire, and massive explosions. I don't know why they had it fortified with the last two things; I think that was just Papi's idea since he had a lot of enemies back then." said Rodolfo

"I'll take your word for it." said Maria taking off her skirt

"What are you doing?" said Rodolfo caught off guard

"Read the sign; we don't have to wear our bathing suits while we're in the mud bath at our own discretion. You won't feel the full effects of the mud bath with clothes or bathing suits on." said Maria as she continued to take off her swimsuit

"Oh, really!" said Rodolfo looking away from Maria but really wanting to see more

"You can look if you like this time; it's not like you haven't seen this (naked body) before." said Maria

"Yes I have, but I'm still a gentleman; I figured you didn't want me to see you strip down unless I had your permission." said Rodolfo

"You have my permission to look. After all, you're getting in here with me." said Maria

Maria took off her bottom first and then proceed to take off her top. Rodolfo drooled at the sight of seeing her naked body; she giggled at the expressions that he is giving from seeing her like this. She gets into the mud bath first and makes sure the mud covers her entire body but not her hair. She called Rodolfo over to help tie her hair up so she didn't get mud in her hair. Rodolfo took of his shirt and swim trunks off and joined Maria in an instant. The two of them relaxed in the mud and looked up at the skyline that is visible from where they are; they then notice the rain coming down and hitting the dome. As they are looking, Maria comes over and lays her head on Rodolfo's chest and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad that you suggested that we come here. Even though this is only the first day, I'm enjoying myself very much." said Maria

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself."" said Rodolfo

"The best thing about all of this right now is being able to spend time with you without having to worry about your safety and the danger." said Maria

"Maria, I'm done with being White Pantera. All I want to do right now, is make up for all the time that we lost with each other because of my heroic duties and my own ego." said Rodolfo

"While you may have an ego, I did know that you being a hero for Miracle City was important given the situation you were in. I knew that your heart was in the right place when it came to protecting Miracle City and us (me and Manny). I may have said that you were the mask back then, but in truth is you have always been the man that I fell in love with." said Maria

"And you are the woman that I fell in love with." said Rodolfo

The two of them gave each other a passionate kiss that lasted for almost 5 minutes. Rodolfo and Maria then got out of the mud and used the mini shower head to wash themselves of the mud. After they were both mud free, Rodolfo started at how beautiful Maria looked when she's wet; Maria thought Rodolfo looked very rugged after a shower. The two of them used their picnic towel to continue their make out session while laying down on it. As they continued, Maria could feel Rodolfo's erected cock from being close to him. She stopped making out with him and went toward his cock in order to start sucking on it. As she is sucking on it, Rodolfo relaxed and noticed her butt pointing toward his face and started kissing her butt before licking her pussy; she also began sucking on his cock too. The two could feel the sensation of pleasuring each other and being pleasured that both of them licked and sucked on each other at a faster rate. Eventually, the two of them orgasmed at the same time.

Maria then grabbed their picnic basket and grabbed some grapes for both her and Rodolfo. She had Rodolfo lay down for her so she could feed him the grape; she gave it a kiss before feeding it to him. He then grabbed some grapes and started feeding them to her too. He then took a bite from one end of the grape and Maria took the other bite. Rodolfo took a bite from a grape, placed the bitten part on her tit, and ate the grape; he also fed some of the grapes to Maria too. He then began sucking on her tits after that. Maria would hold onto him while he sucked on her tits and moaned in pleasure from his warm mouth and tongue. She told Rodolfo to lick faster and to suck harder. Rodolfo complied to what she said and licked/sucked her faster/harder like she wanted.

After she had enough, she had Rodolfo get on his back and she began to sit on his fully erected cock, placing her pussy on top of it. While Maria could feel the sensation of having his cock in her, she began bouncing up and down to really get the sensation of it. Rodolfo then grabbed onto her butt and gave it a few spankings, something Maria loved very much. Both let out moans and groans of pleasure and ecstasy from this sensation. Rodolfo then grabbed her breast and started groping them; which really caused Maria to pleasure from his hands. The two of them then got closer to each other and kissed each other passionately. Rodolfo could then feel himself ready to cum again and he did so inside of Maria's pussy like she wanted.

The two of them headed back to the condo after the storm had cleared. They would relax and watch some television for a while before having dinner. Afterwards, the two of them got into robes and headed to bed.

"This was a very fun first day." said Rodolfo

"It was. I'll be honest Rodolfo, other than seeing that sign, doing it in there like was a sexual fantasy that I had." said Maria laying on his shoulder

"Really?" said Rodolfo

"Yes; it was one of a few that I have; it's sort of embarrassing to mention that." said Maria blushing

"It's ok Maria; I have sexual fantasies too that I would sometimes find embarrassing." said Rodolfo

"Then, can you tell me one? If you do, then we'll give it a try tomorrow if it's possible." said Maria

"Well, this is one you might not be able to do." said Rodolfo blushing and rolling his eyes a bit

"Why not?" Maria asked

"Because I don't think it fits your personality." said Rodolfo

"Tell me what it is and I'll do it." Maria demanding to know

"Ok." said Rodolfo before whispering it in her ear

"Oh, really." said Maria with a surprised look on her face

"I told you that you it doesn't fit your personality." said Rodolfo

"I'll still do it." said Maria

"Are you sure?" said Rodolfo

"I'm sure."said Maria giving him a kiss

 **I had planned on updating this story a month ago but I just didn't have the energy to finish this chapter. I plan on doing a few more just because but only if I really feel like it and when I really have time. I'm mainly trying to do that since there aren't any Rodolfo or Maria stories anywhere.**


End file.
